


Nebulonian Homesick Blues

by CitriFructum113



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Beast Wars: Uprising, but maybe later on, probably no romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitriFructum113/pseuds/CitriFructum113
Summary: Cybertron has been teetering on the edge of destruction for a long time, just as it all begins to go off a trio of Cyberdroids prepare to risk it all to escape that Pit-damned planet once an for all.





	Nebulonian Homesick Blues

It’d been almost four solar-cycles since the Resistance had come to Tarn for the third and final time. The sun was sinking down behind the dead shell of Fortress Maximus, blanketing much of the city in the slain titan’s gargantuan shadow. Down is the pollution soaked streets, Spasma turned down a street and stepped out of the blazing light of Hadean’s rays and into the dim shadow offered by Fort Max’s bulk. A four-bot Micromaster patrol rolled down the street in the opposite direction, the Autobots slowed as they passed him but didn’t stop, they didn’t have orders to stop him. Since the attack a curfew for the proto-races had been put in places and there had been many contradictory orders from various Builders both in and out of the city to either transfer more Micromasters in, or assign those that had survived the attacks elsewhere. He was glad they didn’t stop him, he didn’t want to have to explain what was in the dented metal cube he was carrying under his arm.

Spasma turned to watch the Micromasters as they gained speed and turned the corner, prowling the city for any Maximal or Predacon wandering the streets when they shouldn’t. He envied them and their alternate modes, their chassis were flaked with rust, whose weren’t these days?, at least they were able to roll on four wheels. Spasma felt slow and sluggish, making his way down the crumbling Tarnian street, empty buildings staring down at him with empty eyes, his Nebulon body was trapped, encased in this clunky mechanical shell, with the faces of a long dead Decepticon affixed to his back. He longed to dig his hand deep into the rich sun drenched soil by the lake at Splendora, and feel the cool turquoise water lapping against his skin at the lake’s edge. But his skin was gone and so was the lake, he’d been there himself, they’d been there themselves, him and Apeface, they’d seen it, they’d done it, he’d done it, senselessly let out his rage upon his home. And now it was gone and he was trapped here in this body, on this dying world.

He’d reached his destination, a high-rise apartment block on Octus boulevard, it was relatively new, having been built some time in the 2090’s, after the end of the war, but nevertheless it was several centuries old and was starting to show its age, unlike Spasma, if it weren’t for the multitude of tubes and cables that had been wound through his encased form he would’ve been dead before this building had been built. He climbed into the lift, adjusting the cube as he pressed the button for the 13th floor. He waited in the stark yellowish lift as creaky cables heaved him upwards. The lift stopped on the 6th floor and blue and yellow Cyberdroid climbed in and pressed the button for the ground floor, he was an Autobot by the look of him and Spasma was sure that he had seen him before somewhere, as the newcomer gave him a searching look he was sure that the feeling was mutual. They exchanged quiet greetings and sat in the metal box in silence. When the doors opened on the 13th floor Spasma stepped out and walked down the hallway, listening as the doors slid shut again, carrying the other Cyberdroid down to the lobby. He walked until he reached the door marked 113, he adjusted the cube again, and entered.


End file.
